Dark Days
by Padfoot Prongs1
Summary: This is about James' life, from the dya he gets his hogwarts letter, to after Hogwarts life. RnR, and flames will be ignored. Suggestions im always open to! any ideas, just email, or IM me.


Author's NOTE: Hey everyone, hope you all like this story. Basically, it's about James' life before he died. I've added my own characters to the story. Hopefully this story is good.

Dark Days

James Potter had died at a young age, 22. He had died defending his family from Voldemort, a honorable death as everyone said. Lily, had died protecting their son. Everyone knew they died, but knew about his life before his death. Of course, everyone knew he was a honorary Marauder, part of a highly respected family, had two older brothers, and became part of the top auror team in history. Yet, noone even suspected why Voldemort was always after his family, why he died. Only those close to him knew of his life.

This, is his story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"James, mum says to get up now. It's the afternoon." 

"Leave me alone"

"James, get up now"

"Shut Up, Humongous Big Head."

"MUM!"

"_James Godric Potter, get up this instant!"_

Mrs. Tara Potter yelled from the bottom of the stairway. James ignored her, until he heard two pairs of angry footsteps storm up the stairway, and burst into his room. Tara Potter and David Potter stood there. David copying his mother.

"James Godric Potter, so _help_ me Merlin if I have to _make_ you get out of that bed" Mrs. Potter threatened in a low voice that made even the most stubborn person listen to her. David stared at him in triumph.

The eldest of the Potter children, he was in his final year at Hogwarts. Head Boy, and honored by many. That of course was only because of his harsh wrath if you made him angry enough. Only those close could tease him endlessly. James took this to it's full advantage.

He slowly rose out of bed, taking his merry time, much to the annoyance of his brother, who adored his mother's way of being able to make even the most darkest wizard want to crawl under his bed and cry for their mums. Mrs. Potter left satisfied that her job was done. David however, didn't.

"You could show some respect towards mother, and get up straight away" he growled.

James lazily turned his eyes toward David, blue eyes reflecting off his own. "hey, I got up, didn't I? So can it, Big Head." James said in a cheerful way, throwing on a fresh pair of jeans and black shirt.

Ignoring his brother's angry glare, He jumped the steps four at a time, dashing into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he left.

However, he couldn't escape his mother's watchful eye. "Where pray tell, are you going?" she inquired from her place by the window.

James stopped, and for the thousandth time, marveled at his mother's ability to know when someone was behind her. "Uh…"

He, however was spared from answering as Lestran Potter, his second eldest brother, entered. Noisily at that. "MUM! Tell David to get out of my stuff! He's trying to see if I've gotten letters from my friends to ask for answers for my essays" he said in a whine.

Mrs. Potter sighed loudly as Lestran and James began goofing off. She whirled around, holding her spatula as if a weapon. "You two; shut up. David! Stop looking through Lest's things this instant and come downstairs!" she shouted upstairs.

James took the opportunity to sneak one of the biscuits from the oven, before running out, ducking under his mother's arm. "Bye Mum! Bye Lest!" he called as he ran out. He could still hear Lestran laughing wildly.

Chuckling, he chewed his biscuit thoughtfully as he walked down the road, towards Sirius' house. He ran at the large gate, going to climb through, he was caught by Jordan, Sirius' uncle. He chuckled, striding over slowly. Folding his arms, he spoke in an amused voice,

"If you wanted to get in, you could've pushed the gate open. You do have the technology, ya know James." he said, helping James through the gate bars. Shaking his head, and failing to flatten his hair, James looked up at him. "But it takes too long to close the gate. Wastes a lot of time." he responded in a serious tone.

Jordan wasn't fooled. " He's out by the field with David." he said, referring to Sirius. James thanked him, sprinting towards he field, he grabbed his Nimbus 2, and mounting, flew to where he could see his best friend's speedy figure.

"SIIIRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!" he shouted,. Sirius turned sharply towards him, div-bombing him playfully. "hey James! Guess what? Esmerelda got her Hogwarts letter; she's the new Head Girl." he shouted back, landing on the ground. James and David landed beside him.

Sirius Black, was the youngest Black child. He, like James, had black hair and blue eyes, yet his hair was at his shoulders, smooth, and untangled. Sirius took pride in his looks; which was half of the reason that he was already so popular with al of the girls in the neighborhood. James was the same way.

David, as the son of the local vehicle shop owner, Johnathan Corwins. David was a lot shorter than Sirius and James, and skinny, making him look frail, yet he was agile, and very strong due to the time he spent helping his father, build, and fix things. His father was a full-fledged wizard. David was going to goto a school in America, instead of Hogwarts. He grinned at james.

"We were wonderin when ya were gonna come on over!" he exclaimed, nudging James's elbow. "I gotta go Sirius. Dad's gonna need my help" he called, running out.

Sirius grinned, as he pushed James playfully before sprinting towards the back door, and ran inside. James ran after him, banging the door open. He stopped as he saw Esmerelda, Sirius' oldest sister, standing there with hands on her hips, looking very angry and superior indeed.

"Sirius Canis Black! James Godric Potter! Calm down for once. I'm sure David would NEVER allow you to walk in this way, James" she snapped, saying David's name in a fond way. James rolled his eyes. "It also doesn't help that you like my bighead brother" he responded back.

He and Sirius made a quick getaway before Esmerelda could retort. Sirius collapsed into laughter on the floor. James watched him with amusement until he finally looked up.

"Now that was a classic my friend!" He said in a admiring way. The bedroom door swung open at the same time he spoke. Thinking it was Esmerelda, Sirius put on a mean glare.

"Really, Sirius, you look like a bulldog when you do that!" Mira said with a giggle. James snickered, but was quiet when Sirius punched his leg. Mira was Sirius' second sister, and the middle one. Mira was exactly like her younger brother; prank extraordinaire, annoying sibling, and popular. Mira was in her 4th year at Hogwarts.

Sirius scrambled to his feet coughing. "Uh.. Yeah, sorry sis. Thought you were Esme. James told her off good" Sirius responded.

Mira grinned, but said nothing, except to leave. James guessed she had friends over. Sirius and he played Quidditch until nightfall. James had already decided to stay over. He knew he didn't have to tell his parents; they knew if he wasn't home by 8:00, he was staying at Sirius' house. 

James camped out on the floor. Once again, Sirius had won the coin toss for the bed. James decided firmly that the coin was rigged, and left it at that as he fell asleep.

A sudden feeling as if a waterfall had just crashed over his head woke James p in an instant. Surprised to see he was soaking wet, he looked up, seeing none other than Sirius holding a pail of water over his head with, he suspected, Esmerelda's wand, which he could hear her screaming about five doors down.

Sirius ran out the instant James had stood up. Pulling on his shirt and pants while hopping down to the kitchen (nearly ripping over his pants and falling down all twenty steps) with a mock glare towards his friend, but to be greeted by Mrs. Fiona Black, giving half beaming, half frowning looks towards Sirius, who was jumping up and down like the maniac he was.

He barreled into James, who looked confusedly at him. "uh…"

"they came, they came! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!" he shouted, shaking James by the shoulders. Pushing his hyperactive friend away, he grabbed his own letter. Reading quickly, a grin coming to his face even more than ever, he became as hyperactive as Sirius.

AN: it's me again! How do you all like it??? Hope it's sort of an original. I'm adding my own characters to the mixed up characters of JK Rowling.

Padfoot _and_ Prongs


End file.
